Sex, Lies and Suspended animation
by Jo'sBitch
Summary: Lottie and Victor get a shock from their past, but whose going to pay for what theyve lost?


Hi guys sorry its been so long ive had terrible writers block! Anyway enjoy this Lottie belongs to GothicPug and Sabretooth to Marvel... i just let them out to play every now and then.

* * *

Everyone has wished or dreamed that they had been adopted at one point or another in their lives, wished their real parents arrived to take them away to their real loving family... but what happens when it comes true? Can you just turn your back on the family that raised you? Do you really want to hear how you ended up with them in the first place?

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 1963 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm tellin' ya Lott there ain't no way ta hold someone in suspended animation." Lottie looked at him with scorn.

"Don't call me Lott and yes there is i've been reading about it. Or perhaps you can't read at all Creed." He just grunted at her and took the magazine out of her hands to read the article, it was all theory there had been no tests and the machinery was still in the design stages, he tossed the magazine back at her and smirked.

"Like i said, there ain't no way. There might be in a couple o' years but not right now." She glared at him, he might be right but she didn't have to admit it.

They both had a soft spot for each other after what they had been through but despite his best attempts at seduction Lottie just smiled and patted his cheek when ever he asked her out on a date.

"Hey Lott why don' we discuss this over dinner?" He smiled over at her and she smiled back, he could be adorable but she still didn't know how long she would be here and if she would ever see him again if they did get involved.

"No thanks i've already eaten." He looked at her sadly, he didn't understand what he had done, after they had escaped they were as thick as thieves but now she was pulling away from him again. He had always been attracted to her but after what they went through with Sinister he had fallen in love with her and he was pretty sure she loved him back.

Lottie hated seeing the pain in his eyes when she refused his attentions but she didn't want to get her heart broken again. She wanted to trust him and she certainly did when it came to missions now but she wasn't so sure that he wouldn't leave her high and dry if she gave herself to him.

"Why wont ya gimme a chance Lott? I haven't let ya down yet have i?" She chewed her lip and shook her head, she felt guilty about it all, she did want to trust him but he seemed to be such a player, he had a bad reputation and she had witnessed first hand his flirty nature. It might all be in fun but she worried that he didn't know when to stop.

"No... but... how do i know that you wont loose interest in me if i succumb to your charms?" Vic looked at her in surprise though he should have realised that their team mates would talk.

"Look babe, if i only wanted yer body i wouldn't ask permission... but i am cos i don't just want yer body i want yer love too. Gimme a chance ta prove maself... please?"

She looked at him skeptically, though she had to admit he had a point. It was on his record that he had infact raped quite a few girls but he was being well behaved for her... well behaved for him at least. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair "Oh alright Vic, just this once but if you ruin it you wont get near enough to me to appologise, clear?"

He grinned and nodded "Sure babe, ya wont regret it though." She rolled her eyes and started heading for the door and smile snaking across her lips. "Hey! where are ya goin?"

"To get ready for dinner? Unless of course you want me to wear my uniform?" She stopped in the doorway and smirked at him, he coulnt lie it was a very tempting thought.

"Ok babe, imma get changed too then." He stood up and Lottie looked him over, he always seemed to wear the same thing; ripped jeans and a black t-shirt that looked like it was ready to rip apart at the seams.

"Dress smart Creed." A look of panic flashed in his eyes and he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I 'll do ma best... but do me a favour an don't pick nowhere expensive alright?" She looked at him somewhat surprised and Vic dreaded the questions she was going to ask him.

"Victor you're a team leader, you get paid a great deal of money... why are you worried about where were going to eat?" He sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I got a hundred bucks ta last tha next two weeks... I guess it don't matter were we eat." She looked at him in horror, he was paid thousands of dollars a month what was he doing with it all?!

"Victor... what are you buying?" He shook his head and sighed.

She eyed him as he shifted his weight from foot to foot "Its not that im buyin stuff... Look Lott this aint summat i wanna talk about here..." She supposed she could let it go for now but she was dying of curiosity so she smiled and stroked his cheek before walking from the room to get dressed. He followed and slipped into his room, having a rapid tidy round and shoving his paperwork into an old sock. Then he dressed himself in a pair of black trousers and a white shirt, he brushed his hair and tied it back. "I hope she appreciates this..."

Lottie was going through her clothes and discarding most of them, she didn't know whether to put on the one dress she owned or whether to stick to a top and trousers. She sighed and settled on some tight black jeans and a dark red top that hugged her body and showed off her curves. She didn't think a dress would be all that sensible especially as she didn't do well with the cold, she sat on her bed and pulled on a pair of black boots still wondering what Vic did with all his money, he didn't seem the sort of man to put his money into stocks and bonds. She stood up and smoothed her hair and then her outfit, walking over to her mirror she started to put on her make up, not that she needed to her lips were naturally jet black and her eyes looked as though she already applied eyeliner, but it made her feel better. She examined her pale skin and smiled at herself, she was excited to be going on a date, even if she didn't want to admit it.

Victor was pacing in the hallway, he hadn't been waiting long but he really wanted some time alone with her. Strange as it sounded, even to himself, he missed being Sinisters prisoner just because it was only the two of them. He rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head, he must be going soft... He never thought about women like this, not since Leni anyway. He was just about to knock on her door when Lottie emerged, he managed to stop his jaw from falling open just in time though his hands itched to touch her. "Ya look beautiful Lott..."

"Why thank-you Mister Creed, your looking very handsome yourself." She had been pleasantly surprised when she opened her door to see him in a shirt and trousers... ok he hadn't tucked his shirt in but he had tied up his mane.

He grinned and offered her his arm which she was quite happy to take. "C'mon then, I'll take ma car."

"You can drive?" She looked at him in surprise and his grin turned into a smirk.

"Well i know how but i don't have a licence... ya didn't need 'em when i started drivin." She couldn't help but laugh, she had been the same until recently when she had decided to take the test.

"Naughty thing you..." Vic blushed faintly but was forever grateful that she had looked away from him. They walked past Logan who glared at their backs as they headed to the garage.

"Tha runt is jealous..." She looked up at him, not surprised at all to see the satisfied smirk on his face.

"Logan is a sweetheart but he's not my type." Vic looked down at her, his face serious.

"Oh well... I like tall men, strong built with long hair." She kept her face neutral as she looked up at him.

"Well were gonna have ta fix ya up soon then" He opened the door to the garage and let her in before him, he watched as she shivered in the frigid air of the garage. "C'mon lets get ya in tha car." They walked quickly over to Victors car, he unlocked it and before he even had a chance to reach the door, she had opened the door, jumped in and slammed the door closed again. Victor got in the car and started the engine, Lottie curling closer to him for warmth. Right then is when Victor decided that if he ever managed to keep Lottie for his own he would live somewhere cold.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1989~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Start the reanimation sequence, lets see what those freaks left for us."

Muffled voices, bright lights and scary noises.

The world turning cold as the warm liquid drained away...


End file.
